Childish Love
by Fox-san
Summary: AnzuxMarik. Anzu and Marik are two diferent people. Anzu is just a child dreaming about her Prince Charming and Marik is a killer. Can these two have a happy ever after? Having in mind that Anzu is just 5year old kid.


_Marik – Yami no Malik_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Childish Love**

"Leaning down prince kissed the Sleeping Beauty. Her lashes moved a bit few times and she opened her eyes. 'My prince.' She whispered. The whole palace woken up and after a month prince married Sleeping Beauty. And they all lived happily ever after." Woman finished with a smile.

"And they got to eat a cake?" Girl asked uncovering her face.

"Yes. They ate a big cake." Mother smiled to her daughter.

"How big?"

"A very big."

"This big?" She stood up on the bed showing the size of cake. She stood on her tiptoes and it looked like she was reaching for a ceiling.

"Yes." Her mother laughed. The girl fell on her bed laughing. "Now go to bed. It's time to sleep." She covered her daughter with warm blanket and turned off the light.

"Mommy?" The child said in almost the whisper.

"Yes dear?" She turned to face her daughter.

"Will a prince come for me?" The girl questioned covering half of her face with blanket. Woman smiled.

"He sure will." The girl smiled and closed her eyes as woman closed the door. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around woman's body and pressed her to a strong chest. "Darling…" She smiled leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Sleeping Beauty again?" Platinum hair man kissed his wife's cheek.

"Yes. She loves that story." She smiled to her husband closing her eyes. He picked her up and carried into their room. Soon the lights went out and entire family fell asleep.

"If you love that story so much…" A whisper came from the shadows.

Little girl slept peacefully as a white fog surrounded her.

"Anzu. Anzu, wake up!" A woman shook her a bit.

"Mom?" The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes dear. Now get up. We're seeing a very special person today." Woman walked out of the room letting her daughter to get ready. Anzu sat up and looked around. She was a bit surprised, because the room seemed a bit smaller. All things were smaller. Anzu stood up and almost gasped - she was taller, much taller.

Wasting no time, she looked at the mirror. Her eyes grew double size as she studied herself. She was older. Much older…

Getting dressed she walked into the kitchen. The house seemed different and surroundings were strange. She was sure that was not her home.

"Mom!" She called half expecting she would not be her mother.

"Yes dear?" Woman walked out of the kitchen. Anzu hugged her mother.

"It's you…" She whispered.

"Of course it's me, dear. Now let's eat." She smiled to her only daughter. Anzu had long yellow dress and light brown shoes, her hair fell loosely on her shoulders.

"Mom, where's dad?" She asked taking a bite of her meal.

"At work, dearest." Her mom said shortly and started to eat. The breakfast was quiet until Anzu spoke.

"Mom, who are we seeing today?" She wondered finishing her meal.

"Oh, you'll see!" Her mother grinned hiding the excitement. Anzu looked at her mother for a while very confused.

"Mom, w-why am I so… big?" She managed to ask.

"Cause you're 16, dear." Her mother laughed. "But you do sound like you're just five to me." Her mother finished her meal stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead. 'Sixteen?' Anzu thought to herself. 'Wow…'

It was later in the day when Anzu and her mother walked into the town. Anzu gasped looking everywhere. 'As if I was in a fairytale…' She thought. Her sky blue eyes traveled around not paying any attention where she was going. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her by shoulders preventing from moving.

"H-hey!" Anzu frowned looking at that someone who stopped her. Her eyes went wide as soon as they met a pair of lavender once.

"Watch where you are going, girl." A man said in angry voice.

"S-sorry!" She managed to say. It started to hurt her shoulders. "Now please let me go." He was about to do what she told, but smirked.

"What if I won't?" He smirked bringing his face closer. Anzu backed away her face.

"You'll get hit then." She said putting her hands on his chest trying to push him away.

"You look cute when you blush." He whispered in her ear.

"I do not!" She shouted pushing him away; she was as red as tomato and she kicking his foot.

"Oww! Damn girl!" He growled letting her go. He tried to catch her, but Anzu ran away. "You'll pay for this." She cursed a bit more.

"Mom!" Anzu shouted looking for her mother.

"Right here dear!" She waved standing next to two men and her father. Anzu ran and hugged her mother. "What've happened, Anzu?" Anzu's father asked.

"A man… I…" She bit her lower lip. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell?' She thought. "It's nothing." She smiled looking at both parents. "I just got lost and scared." She smiled pulling away from her mother.

"And a boy wanted to as you for a dinner right?" Her mother smiled. Anzu blushed a bit 'Wrong…'

"N-no. It's just…" She bit her lip again. She couldn't come up with anything reasonable.

"That's ok dear." Her father smiled. "You should get use to it. You're beautiful little lady." Anzu just nodded. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness, Mr. Ishtar, this is my daughter Anzu." Anzu looked at Arabian man and smiled at him. The man nodded and smiled back at Anzu.

"So I see why you treasure her that much." He smiled and they laughed a bit. Anzu didn't understand why, but smiled. "Marik! Come here!" He waved to someone. Being polite little parents' daughter Anzu didn't look at the boy that had to come.

"Yes father?" A man came and nodded hi t everyone. He noticed the girl looking away from the all and titled his head to one side remembering the dress from before.

Anzu froze hearing the voice. 'No way… He can't be… Him!' Her mind screamed.

"Marik, I would like to introduce you, my daughter, Anzu." Her father spoke. Shaking Anzu turned to face Ishtar's son. Her heart stopped as they eyes met, again. Forcing a smile and nodded to Marik hi.

"Nice to meet you." He leaned down kissing her hand. Anzu wanted to pull her hand away, but he was holding it tightly.

"T-the pleasure is all mine." She managed to say, her cheeks gaining a bit of red. Their parents just smiled at the two.

Marik lifted his eyes and met hers. He smirked at her, which concluded Anzu to blush. He let go of her hand and straightened himself. Anzu pressed her hands to her chest not breaking the eye contact. Anzu and Marik's parents were silently watching the two. Anzu lowered her eyes, but Marik coughed her face and made her look at him.

"Don't look down little princess." He smiled at her. Anzu stared at him. She swallowed placing her hands on his.

"P-please…" She managed.

"Well we'll be going." Marik's parents smiled. Marik said nothing just nodded.

"Let us join you." Anzu's parents offered. Anzu looked at her parents pleading not to leave, but Marik turned her face back to him.

"Of course!" Mrs. Ishtar smiled and they left. As soon as they left Marik's eyes darkened. Anzu leaned back. 'This isn't going to be good.' She thought as fear started to take over her body.

"Well little princess, just you and –" He had no chance to finish because she pushed him hard and ran away. "Not this time." He ran after her.

Anzu ran out of the town and into the forest. She didn't care where she ran, she wanted to escape Marik. However, Marik was chasing her and she was very close. Running Anzu tripped and fell down. Marik took out crystal sword and smirked running up to her. Anzu turned to face Marik and gasped seeing sword. 'Just because I hit him back there!' She closed her eyes. He swift… and it was over… the monster was killed.

"You can open your eyes." He leaned down. Anzu opened her eyes. She was still in shock. Marik smiled at her. His eyes returned to sword and he gasped. He looked up at Anzu and then back at the sword. Sword reflected child. "You're just a child." He said his eyes wide. Anzu nodded. "How old are you?"

"F-five…" Anzu said as tears formed in her eyes. Marik pulled her into his chest.

"Shhhh, don't worry, everything will be fine…" He calmed her down. Anzu was crying into his chest. Marik put a sword on the ground and hugged her with both hands. "Show me her memories." He spoke to his sword. The sword showed only Anzu's mom telling her a bedtime story and her falling asleep and then everything what happened today. Marik frowned. 'Figures…' He thought to himself. "Anzu…" He started to say, but then looked at her and frowned more. 'Sleeping?' He glared at the girl 'She acts like a child! Oh yes, she is a child.' He reminded himself. He picked her up, carried to the nearest tree, and sat her on his lap. 'Sleeping Beauty, huh?' He looked down at her.

It was late afternoon already. Marik caught something was disturbing his sleep. His eyes shot open and met sky blue once. He looked at his hand and saw the grass and Anzu's hand holding it.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked not so nicely.

"Trying to wake you up?" He asked and smiled sheepishly.

"You could just call me." He said simply.

"I did. But you just snored…"

"I do not snore!" He protested.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You do! You do!" She frowned.

"Alright I do!" He gave up and Anzu smiled. "I can't believe it…" He muttered to himself.

"Can you carry me home?" Anzu asked innocently.

"You're big girl, can walk by your own."

"No I can't! Running away from you I hit my legs and now they hurt!" She glared at him.

"I'm not going to carry you!" He barked back.

On the way home

'I can't believe it…' He thought carrying her home. Anzu held onto his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you… my Prince Charming…" She whispered. Marik listened. "…Ma-rik…" She tried to spell it right.

"You're welcome." Marik smiled.

"Anzu! It's time to get up." Her mother shook her. Anzu rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy?" She looked at her mother.

"Now let's hurry or you'll be late for your lessons." Her mother smiled. Anzu sat up and looked at the mirror. She was five-year old again. She smiled, but her smile soon faded away. 'Then… Prince Charming Marik… was only a dream?' She looked down. "What is it dear? You don't want to go to kinder garden?"

"No, I want… Just the dream I had…" She whispered.

"Well, you'll finish your dream tonight." Her mother smiled as she put red dress with snowflakes on her and combed her hair. Then they ate breakfast and Mrs. Mazaki took Anzu to the kinder garden.

That day Anzu didn't play with her friends. She was sitting on the bench thinking about her dream.

'It was so real… I felt fear, pain and my heart skipping beats… I felt him hug me… was it all really just a dream?' She looked into the forest. Suddenly something caught. Looking around she climbed up the fence she jumped down and ran into the forest. Anzu walked around a bit, but froze when she heard growling. Swallowing hard she turned only to see hungry wolf inching forward to her.

Anzu's eyes went wide as she inched away. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned to run. Wolf jumped…

A shot was heard in the forest and all birds flew away. A dead body fell on the ground.

"You can open your eyes now." A man said. Anzu opened her eyes and saw dead wolf laying next to her and a man. She moved away from the wolf and looked at the man. "You shouldn't be here child. Why aren't you at home?" He eyes her.

"M-Marik?" Anzu asked seeing the same man from her dream. Marik was talking aback.

"So you know who I am?" He asked kneeling down. Anzu nodded. "Then you better run." His eyes darkened. Yes, Marik Ishtar was the famous killer. He was only eighteen, but no one could ever count how many people he killed already.

Anzu started at him regaining herself from shock. She remembered her dream and smiled.

"Why should I?" She smiled and hugged Marik.

(o.O;)"W-what are you doing child!" He asked placing his hands on the ground, making sure not to fall. "Let me go! I'm a killer girl!" He tried to scare her.

"No you're not!" She smiled at him.

"I'm not?" He pushed her away a bit. "I am!"

"No you're not! You're my Prince Charming from my dream!" She smiled at him.

"P-prince… Charming?" He looked at the girl confused. "Look kid!" He stood up. "I'm not your fairytale Prince Charming! I kill people! And I like it! Now go back home! Or I might hurt you." He glared down at her.

Anzu watched him and covered her eyes starting to sob.

"But you are! You saved me in a dream I had! That's how I know your name! You are not baaaaad!" She started to cry.

"Shut up!" Marik shouted at her.

"You shut up!" She shouted back at him glaring, tears running down her cheeks.

"What the…" Marik looked at the child wide eyed. "You little…"

"I'm not afraid of you!" She stood up and kicked his foot.

"Ow! You!"

"You said that when I kicked you in my dream!" She placed her hands on her hips. "See you are my Prince Charming!" Marik winced a bit because he got another kick at the same place.

"You're dead…" he glared up at her. Anzu stood there watching him and bit her lower lip. "What?" Marik asked in a cold voice seeing her face turn sad.

"But I dreamt you… You had glass sword…" She said starting to sob.

"Glass? You mean crystal?" He looked at her. Anzu said nothing just fell on her knees and started to cry. "Oh God! Don't cry child!" He looked around for something or someone. Not seeing anything, he put his hands on her shoulders. Surprisingly Anzu leaned into his chest sobbing. "Just great. A babysitter…" he growled to himself.

Anzu wrapped her small hands around him and nuzzled her face in his chest. Her eyes started to get heavy and she fell asleep.

"N-no! Child don't sleep! Wake up!" She pushed her away, still holding in his arms. However, Anzu was already sleeping. "Shit." He cursed to himself. "Now what do I do?"

Marik took her in his hands and carried out the forest. He looked around. 'Somewhere here should be a kinder garden. I just tell the she got lost.' He smirked and walked up to the kinder garden.

"Where is my daughter!" Mrs. Mazaki shouted at teacher.

"Well… she…"

"Excuse me ladies, do you know who's child this is?" Marik asked politely. He was wearing baggy pants and black t-shirt with sign "Worthless". His hair was pulled down into a ponytail.

"Anzu!" Mrs. Mazaki shouted and wanted to take her daughter back, but Anzu got a grip on Marik's neck. "A-anzu?" Mrs. Mazaki asked surprised. Anzu opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Mommy!" She smiled at her. "Look! I found my Prince Charming!" She shouted happily.

'You got to be kidding me…' Marik thought looking at Anzu however smiled sheepishly at the women.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Mazaki apologizes. "She's so into fairytales… I'm sorry and thank you for bringing her back."

"No problem at all." Marik smiled handing Anzu to her mother.

"But he is!" Anzu protested. "I saw him in my dream! He saved me twice! In a dream and in the forest!" Marik forced a laugh.

"You do have a huge imagination." He smiled and patted her head. Suddenly Anzu cupped his chin and everyone looked at her wide-eyed.

'What the…' Marik's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"In my dream he held my face that way." Mrs. Mazaki and teacher looked at Marik, who was speechless, shocked to say the least.

"Uh… dream…" He moved her hand away from his face and straightened himself.

"You look cute when you blush." She smirked at him.

"What!" All three shouted.

"What? He said that also, in my dream." Women looked at Marik who held his hands up. Shocked as much as they.

"Anzu!" Her mother frowned. "It's not nice to act so childish in front of this young man!"

"But…" She started to sob.

"D-don't cry child!" Marik tried to say softly. "W-well I'll be going now." He smiled sheepishly and started to walk away. 'Boy, where did I get myself into?'

That evening Anzu cried in her room. She was asking herself why her Prince Charming didn't like her. Hearing her parents fall asleep she snuck out of home in order to find Marik and ask him.

She waked in the empty streets of the town. It was dark and cold. Anzu was already sorry that she walked out.

Deciding to turn back Anzu bumped into someone.

"Oh… sorry…" She managed to say. She looked up and saw the old man looking down at her smirking. She gulped.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He leaned down to grab her, but dagger made contact with his neck.

"Just touch her and I'll slit your throat." Man recognized the voice and moved away, walking passed Anzu, he smirked. "What are you doing at the time like this?" Anzu looked up at the man that saved her. As soon as she made eye contact, she smiled.

"I found you!" She jumped in Marik's arms.

"Not again." Marik cursed himself in his mind. "What are you doing here?" He asked frowning. "Your parents should be sick worried about you."

"They are sleeping. And Anzu went on looking for you… because she wishes to know…" She said lowering her face. Marik made her looked at him as he sat on the bench putting her on his lap.

"Anzu wanted to know what?" He said not so coldly.

"Why Anzu's Prince Charming doesn't like Anzu?" She finished simply.

"Anzu, I'm not your Prince Charming."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

"Anzu, I'm too old to be your Prince Charming." He said sighing. Anzu looked down.

"No you're not…"

"Anzu." He took her by shoulders. "You'll find your Prince Charming, just wait a bit more. He will be a bit younger. You'll see." He tried to sound nice though he wished he could just drop her and leave.

"But Anzu doesn't want another Prince Charming…" She said looking up. "Anzu try and will grow up soon! Then Marik – Prince Charming won't be too old for Anzu." She smiled. Marik shook his head.

"I can't explain you this now Anzu, but… soon you'll find out everything yourself. I'm a bad…" He didn't get the chance to finish because Anzu hugged him.

"I like my Prince Charming, no matter how bad he is." She tightened her grip on him. "Anzu never had a real friend, that's why Anzu wishes to have Prince Charming." She whispered. Marik leaned his head down in defeat.

"Alright. Marik will be Anzu's Prince Charming, but just for a while." He frowned seeing her happy face.

"Yay!" She hugged him again almost choking him. "Anzu has her Prince Charming again!"

'Where did I get myself into? Guys would call me crazy if they found this out…' He thought hugging Anzu back.

Marik lived near Anzu for few more years. As time passed, they just got closer and closer. Marik was always alone and thought that world hated him. Hearing Anzu's words he decided to stay and become her friend. He did not want Anzu to become cold person. He knew what it was like to be lonely. So, he gave her a bit of happiness… until he was coughed. Death – was the punishment for his crimes.

_A/N: Quick draft. If people like it and want a sequel or so, I'm gonna write series n.n_

_Anywayz, hope you at least like it. Thank you for reading and please review. Your opinion means a BUNCH to me. n.n_


End file.
